Can You Take The Heat?
by CSI junkie 247
Summary: The job can burn you if your not careful. SLASH!


**AN: this is just a totally random fic I wrote up when the saying "If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." popped into my head. **

**Disclaimer: Nick and Greg slash (any past readers should know this is all I've written in a while) **

**SPOILERS: GRAVEDANGER, LIVING DOLL, DEAD DOLL, AND GOODBYE & GOODLUCK!**

**Can You Take The Heat?**

The heat of the job has burnt out many a CSI in the past. It's a tough world and it gets tougher as the years go by. I've been warned a thousand times, if you take the job to seriously it burns you in the end. I don't care though, because anytime I start to regret becoming a CSI and leaving the lab something big and exciting happens, and I'm a part of something bigger then the whole team's lives put together.

We've had two CSI's kidnapped and their lives put on the line. It was those cases that pulled me to earth, showed me how much life was worth. One of them was the love of my life and I swore to myself after that night to never take one single day for granted. The other was my closest friend and somewhat of an older sister. It's hard to say whose disappearance I took harder because both of them hold a great deal of space in my heart. I'll never forget the fear when they were discovered to be missing and the relief when there were by my side once more.

**Can You Take The Heat?**

She couldn't deal with it anymore. Sara meant the world to me; she was the older sister I never had. However even I didn't see what was going on with her. Didn't see her slowly burn out and teaching Ronnie the tricks of the trade before walking out on the whole team. I'll admit I was angrier then I should have been and would have stayed that way had it not been for the phone call Nick and I received this afternoon.

I had just fallen asleep to the sound of discovery channel on T.V. my head resting on Nicks shoulder and his arm around me protectively. It was the picture of perfection and then, the phone rang.

Peeling himself from the couch and then my grip (I was comfortable,) Nick picked up the phone.

"Hey, G, get over here it's Sara."

I tossed a dirty look at the phone before locking my self in the bedroom (I can be a bit of a child sometimes.)

I heard him say something into the phone, repeat a number back to her and hang up. He jiggled the knob and when the door wouldn't budge he knocked lightly.

"I'm not talking to her Nick, she walked out on our team, our family and I just can't forgive that."

"Greg, just talk to her please, you're the only one who hasn't spoken to her yet and that happened almost 3 months ago."

I stayed silent, I couldn't forgive her, we were closer then siblings and I didn't even know why she left, that hurt the most.

"Baby, open the door." My sweet southern boyfriend had pulled out the only trick he had left. He only called me baby when he wanted to me to be serious or if he wanted something in general. As always I complied with his request, standing into the doorway of our bedroom we stared each other down. He looked me in the eyes and spoke again.

"I'll never stop telling you that this job can break a person, it almost broke Sara and the fiery passion she had for her job. Greg she had to go or she wouldn't have made it another year. Now, I've been standing on the sidelines since this started and I notice now that I should start worrying about you, Sara did what was best for her situation, but tell me honestly is that what your doing? I see you everyday, more tired, slowly beating yourself up. The job is going to get you Greg and I just can't sit back and watch. If you can't take the heat get out of the Kitchen."

I turned my head away from him, I knew the effects this job had I couldn't remember the last time I had a real meal and I was more tired everyday. The cases seemed to get harder every time.

"I'm never leaving CSI Nicky, it means too much to me. I'll call Sara when I'm ready too. This is bigger then you think." And with that I walked down the hall, stepped into my sneakers and took off out the door. The Nevada heat no match for the fire in my mind blazing through my thoughts and telling me that a vacation away from the hell I see each day would make me better. But I had to ask myself, could it really make a difference?

**Can I****Take The Heat?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well thanks to all who have taken the time to read this, Merry Christmas, and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
